Acceptance
by Cookiekitten
Summary: She had made her choice, there was no turning back. But she wished she had opened her eyes a little sooner. Caitlin/Darach, Valetshipping


**For Bijouie, because she's awesome and because Caitlin and Darach need more love. And also, Dahlia is a lot of fun to write. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

The first time Dahlia brought it up, she and the Battle Castle's princess were sitting in the tiny ice cream shop on the outskirts of the Frontier. The sun was shining, flocks of Starly and Pidgey were singing their songs, and the Arcade Star, sitting in front of an enormous chocolate sundae, figured that right now was as good a time as any to ask. "Hey, Cait?"

"Hmm?" The brown-haired girl blinked, setting down her own half-eaten ice cream and daintily blotting her lips on her napkin. "What is it, Dahlia? Don't tell me you want seconds—that thing you're eating probably has a million calories in it already."

Dahlia rolled her eyes with a good-natured grin. "Oh, ha ha, very funny, Cait," she retorted, sticking out a chocolate-stained tongue childishly. Pushing away her prized dessert for a moment, the black-haired female then leaned forward, crossing her legs and interlacing her fingers like a serious businesswoman. "But anyway... I was just wondering, well, do you think maybe Darach has kind of a crush on you or something?" Suffice to say, subtlety wasn't really the Arcade Star's strong point.

"What?" The princess started, dropped her spoon on the ground, and turned a most interesting shade of red. "Of course not! And that's enough sugar for you, Dahlia, because you're starting to ask stupid questions... stupider than usual, that is!"

"Oh, come on! It's a legitimate observation. Haven't you seen the way he's always looking at you like a lovesick Growlithe? And he has such pretty purple eyes..."

"_No_." Caitlin's voice was blunt, forceful, and very, very final. Dahlia relented (quite reluctantly) and turned her attention back to her chocolatey treat.

* * *

The fourth time the Arcade Star brought it up, Caitlin had been bedridden for nearly an entire week with a terrible cold. Propped up by mountains of downy pillows and surrounded by at least four layers of blankets, the princess opened one bloodshot eye, caught sight of her older coworker, and promptly said, "Oh Arceus, Dahlia, if _you're _here, then I must have died already and gone to Hell."

"Well, that was just plain rude. You could at least act like you're happy to see me, you know!" Dahlia protested, pretending to sound hurt. Not very convincingly, either, considering the fact that she still had her usual, cheery smile on her face. "Look, I was even nice enough to make you some tea. Here, try it!" She shoved a steaming teacup into Caitlin's hands and grinned expectantly when the girl took a cautious sip. "Well? How is it?"

"...It's a little on the sweet side, but other than that, it's not too bad." Coming from Caitlin, this was almost as good as a five-star rating. The Arcade Star mentally gave herself a pat on the back. "So," she chirped, "how are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" Setting down her teacup, the princess buried her face into the nearest pillow. "I feel awful. Arceus," she groaned hoarsely, voice muffled, "I feel like crap."

"You look like crap, Cait," Dahlia replied happily.

"Well, thanks, that really does wonders for my mood," the girl snapped, rolling her eyes. "But... I guess I'm a little happy you're here with me. A little bit, just a little bit, d-don't let it get to your head or anything. It's just terrible being sick, that's all. Don't look too much into it."

The older female let out a laugh. "Aww, Caitlin, if you weren't contagious right now, I'd give you a big hug."

"Well, if _you _weren't such a sugar-high lunatic all the time, I'd probably accept it," Caitlin retaliated smartly. Grabbing another pillow, she added, "Is Darach here?"

"Nah, I told him that if he sets one foot within fifty feet of this room, I'd get my Blaziken to kick his ass, talons and all. He's been worrying over you twenty-four seven, probably hasn't even gotten any sleep all week. I swear he looks almost as crappy as you do right now... and he doesn't even have the excuse of being sick."

Caitlin shook her head. "He's an idiot, in other words."

"Well, you know, he's just worried about you."

"It's just a cold. It's not like I'm on my deathbed or anything, seriously. And he's still an idiot."

"Oh, Cait..." Dahlia reached over and tousled the girl's long, wavy hair. "I think he really loves you."

"You mean he's _concerned _about me."

"No, silly, I mean he _loves _you!"

"We've been through this before, Dahlia!" The princess submerged herself under the blankets with a frustrated groan, but not before chucking two or three pillows in the Arcade Star's general direction.

* * *

The twenty-fifth time Dahlia brought it up, Caitlin, in the middle of some sort of weird, princessy rant, was pacing around her room like a caged Luxray. "There's a maid who comes by almost every day, you know," she said suddenly, tossing her wavy brown hair over her shoulder and twisting it in her hands, a strangely pouty gesture. "And she never even tries any of the challenges, just hangs around the lobby and bats her eyelashes at him and leans forward so her cleavage is practically hanging out of her blouse—isn't that disgusting? Does she think he actually _likes _that kind of thing?"

"Who?" Dahlia asked, honestly only half-listening. "Palmer?"

"What? Of course not, why would I be talking about Palmer? Were you even paying any attention at all?"

"Um, well, I think I heard something about a maid with evil cleavage."

"She's awful!" The princess ground her teeth together. "She doesn't even bother battling. All she does is flirt with him and shoot me the most _nasty _looks you've ever seen... Honestly, it's unbelievable!"

Dahlia blinked and then, putting two and two together, said, "You talking about Darach?"

"Of course I am!"

"Wait, don't tell me... Are you _jealous_, Cait?"

"Absolutely not!"

"You _are_, aren't you?"

"I'm not!" Flushed with rage, the girl stomped over to the bed and buried her face in a fluffy, pink pillow. "Why would I be jealous? And b-besides, Darach isn't really... Well, I mean, he's n-not even all that great or anything, you know. Sure, he's cute and sweet and has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen in my life, but... but..." She glanced back up at the Arcade Star with a wild sort of desperation swimming in the depths of her emerald-colored eyes. "H-he's always cleaning, probably has the most _awful_ cleaning habits I've ever heard of, completely compulsive, always acting like the place is dirty even when things are more spotless than an operating table. He's a complete doormat, like he doesn't even c-care if I yell at him or call him names, and he just smiles at me and everything's always 'Yes, Lady Caitlin!' and 'My deepest apologies, Lady Caitlin!' with him, and Arceus, Dahlia, it always makes me feel so damned _selfish_ all the time. He can never cut my hair to the right length, he never remembers to put sugar in my tea instead of honey, and I, I just don't even know anymore!"

She broke off abruptly, panting slightly. Dahlia allowed her several seconds, just in case she might get a second wind or something. "Oh, Caitlin," the black-haired Frontier Brain sighed dreamily. "I think you're in love."

"I am not."

"You totally are. And I'd be willing to bet all the chocolate in my pantry that Darach is in love with you, too."

"He's not." The retort was rather weak and uninspired. "He can't be. I can't make him happy, he'd be miserable with me." The princess didn't sound as though she believed her own words and, judging by the long-suffering sigh her coworker heaved, neither did Dahlia.

* * *

The sixty-eighth time the black-haired Frontier Brain brought it up, the princess was in the process of packing several fancy, pink suitcases. Without even bothering to turn around, the brown-haired female said in a sharp voice, "You're not changing my mind, Dahlia. I'm going to Unova whether you like it or not, so whatever you're about to say, you might as well save your breath."

"Geez, Cait, don't sound so happy to see me." The Arcade Star reached a hand out and mussed up her coworker's hair, like she was a young girl again. Which she wasn't anymore, not really. "But still, are you sure you want to do this? From what I've heard from Cynthia, Unova is a pretty cool place and all, but, you know, you'll always have a home here in Sinnoh with us. You could stay here."

With a sigh, Caitlin finally turned to face the other Frontier Brain fully, pursing her lips and quirking one eyebrow. "How long have we known each other, Dahlia?" she said quietly. "Four years, five? I'm twenty-one now, I can take care of myself. Maybe it's just time for a change."

Her resolve cracking, the Arcade Star felt her shoulders begin to slump. "But we'll miss you," she whined.

"Oh, you'll be fine. But..." The princess-turned-woman bit her lip. "Listen, y-you'll take care of Darach for me, won't you?" she asked pleadingly.

Dahlia nodded. "Sure."

"B-because, you know, he really can't do anything w-without me. It's actually quite pathetic, don't you think? Isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard?"

"Uh huh," the other woman agreed patiently. Caitlin let out a loud huff.

"I-I mean, he's acting like he's never going to see me again. And that's not true at all, I'll still come visit during holidays and such, it just won't... it won't be..."

"...It won't be quite the same, will it, Cait?"

The princess frowned. "No, I suppose it won't." Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head low. Dahlia sat down next to her and tucked an arm around her shoulder. "Darach loves you, Cait," the older woman said gently. "He loves you so much."

Caitlin shifted, and when she raised her head there was a tear rolling down her cheek and she almost looked like a little girl again. "I know," she answered, with a sad little laugh and a smile like broken glass. "I know."

* * *

**We'll miss you, Caitlin.**


End file.
